


Wenn ein Dance Battel zu gut funktioniert (Quill, Ronan)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Warning because of total bullshit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Es ist dämlich ich weiß. Aber die Step Up Reihe war auch irgendwie dämlich.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn ein Dance Battel zu gut funktioniert (Quill, Ronan)

Verstohlen sah er sich nach allen Seiten um. Er war allein. Gut. Und er hatte dafür gesorgt das alle beschäftigt waren was bedeutete, er würde auch noch eine Weile allein bleiben.  
Er dachte an die Musik, an den Rhythmus und wie bei einem Dirigenten bewegte sich seine Hand passend dazu.  
Der Rest seines Körpers folgte bald. Zuerst ein Wippen des Kopfes, dann ein Wiegen der Hüften.   
Immer schön im Rhythmus bleiben. Seitschritt rechts und Drehung, Fingerschnipsen und Backslide.  
Die Musik spielte in seinem Kopf weiter und weiter während der Körper sich dazu bewegte.  
Unbewusst hatte er angefangen zu dem nur für ihn hörbaren Lied zu summen und zu singen.  
Das war es. Für solche Momente lebte er.  
Die Tür ging auf und mit einem etwas ungeschickten letzten Schritt hielt er sich an der Konsole fest um ein Stolpern zu vermeiden und stattdessen den Anschein zu erwecken, soeben von dem Stuhl aufgestanden zu sein.  
„Was?“ Das in diesem verdammten Schiff aber auch nie jemand anklopfte.  
„Wir werden in Kürze Xandar erreichen.“ Er nickte kurz zu Bestätigung und tat so als würde er sich für die bevorstehende Schlacht sammeln. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und mit einem vorsichtig verstohlenem Blick überprüfte er ob er wirklich wieder alleine war.  
Kurz drauf wippte er wieder im Takt mit dem Kopf.  
Draußen auf dem Flur, einige Schritte entfernt wo nichts mehr durch die Türe zu hören war, musste die Tochter des Thanos, die in ihrem Leben schon so einiges erlebt hatte und wirklich nicht zu denen gehörten, die man leicht zum Lachen brachte, sich ehrlich davon abhalten wie verrückt zu kichern.

***

„Ronans Schiff wurde gesichtet. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit T minus 15 Minuten.“ Tönte es aus den Lautsprechern des Ravager Schiffes. An Bord herrschte Hektik, als sich alle Piloten bereit machten. Ein letztes mal ging Quill den Plan mit den anderen durch. Dann starteten sie.  
Das gewaltige Kriegsschiff der Kree war direkt vor ihnen.   
„Sieg oder Tod Leute. Auf geht’s, treten wir Ronan in den Arsch.“ Sie feuerten auf den Schild des Gegners und während die Explosion den Feind blendete, tauchten sie ab um ihn von unten anzugreifen.  
Auf der Dark Aster beobachtete Ronan von seinem Platz aus, wie sich eine Gruppe Ravagers näherte und auf sie schoss. Natürlich hatten sie keine Chance durch den Schild zu kommen. Die Dark Aster war eines der mächtigsten und am stärksten bewaffneten Kriegsschiffe und die Gegner lediglich ein Haufen Weltraumstreuer. Diebe und Schmuggler, mehr nicht.  
„An alle Piloten. Angriff! Fangt sie ab.“ Nebula schien dies anders zu sehen. Vermutlich weil ihre verräterische Schwester unter den Angreifern war. Es würde keine Rolle spielen. Xandar würde vernichtet werden.  
In den folgenden Minuten verbarrikadierte Ronan sich in der Kommandozentrale, das Nova Corp versuchte verzweifelt sein Schiff an der Landung zu hindern wurde aber von Ronan mithilfe des Infinitysteins vernichtet. Nebula und Gamora trafen aufeinander um zu kämpfen, wobei letztere gewann. Quill, Drax und Groot kämpften sich durch das Schiff in Richtung Brücke vor.  
Bis dahin klappte ihr Plan Ronan aufzuhalten. Danach leider nicht mehr.  
Der Infinitystein hatte Ronan zu mächtig gemacht. Ihr Versuch ihn zu töten schlug fehl und allein Rocket, der in einer Kamikaze Aktion mit der Milano durch das Frontfenster krachte, rette sie alle davor getötet zu werden. Leider sorgte die unsanfte Landung des kleinen Schiffs im Kommandoraum der Dark Aster dafür, das eben diese auf Xandar abstürzte.   
Dem Tod in Form einer rasch näher kommenden Planetenoberfläche ins Auge blickend, konnte Peter Quill nur noch denken, das sie es wenigstens geschafft hatten Xandar zu retten. Nun würden sie, wie Gamora vor kaum mehr als einer Stunde sagte, umgeben von Freunden sterben. Dann bemerkte er die Äste. Immer mehr davon. Die einen Kokon um sie alle bildeten. Ein Kokon der sich aus Groots Körper bildete und tief in sich wusste er was es bedeutete. Rockets verzweifelte Worten waren nicht nötig um es ihn verstehen zu lassen. Dann kam der Aufschlag und für einen Moment wurde alles Schwarz.  
Stöhnend rollte Quill sich auf die Seite. Leute bewegten sich am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Bewohner der Stadt, die sich nicht mehr hatten in Sicherheit bringen könne. Musik klang im Hintergrund. Von allem was den Absturz heil überstanden hatte, war tatsächlich sein Rekorder. Das Universum hatte echt einen Scheiß Humor. Und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, tauchte wie ein schlechter Witz Ronan aus dem Wrack auf. Unverletzt und mit dem Infinitystein, der in seiner Waffe glühte.  
Vor Schmerz und Trauer schreiend stürzte Rocket sich auf ihn und wurde einfach beiseite gefegt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Quill, wie der Waschbär sich wieder aufrappelte und anfing an dem Hardronenenforcer herumzuschrauben, in dessen Nähe er aufgeschlagen war. Vielleicht gab es noch eine letzte Chance. Sie mussten nur etwas Zeit für Rocket gewinnen.  
Als Ronan nach einer selbstherrlichen Rede der Vernichtung den Streithammer hob, um so seinen Plan den Planeten endgültig zu zerstören auszuführen, tat Quill das einzige von dem ihm einfiel, das es Ronan lange genug irritieren und ablenken könnte. Er sang und begann dazu zu tanzen.  
„Ooh-oo child. Things'll get brighter... Auf den Text achten....“ Völlig aus dem Takt geworfen starrte Ronen ihn schief an. Genauso wie so ziemlich jeder andere in der Nähe. Gott das war sowas von peinlich aber Scheiß drauf. Es funktionierte!  
„Was tust du da?“ Ronan jedenfalls schien für den Moment völlig vergessen zu haben was er gerade tun wollte und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an.  
„Alter n Dance Battel!“ Er deutete eine Kick an und gab dann an Gamora weiter. Ronans Kopf zuckte zu ihr als würde er auf etwas warten. Gamora schüttelte hektisch mit einem entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck den ihren.   
„Dezent, ich übernehme wieder.“ Ronans Kopf ruckte wieder zu ihm zurück. Ein leichtes knurren entwich dessen Kehle, als der seinen Streithammer fester packte und Quill gegenüber Position einnahm.  
„Du... Ich werde dich vernichtend schlagen.“ Quills Augen weiteten sich leicht als er sich bereithielt, aus dem Weg zu springen sollte Ronan ihn ebenso wie Rocket wegschlagen wollen.

***

„Ich glaubs einfach nicht.“ Inzwischen hatte sich eine beachtliche Menge um die beiden Kämpfenden eingefunden. Die meisten sahen mit einer Art morbider Faszination zu wie Ronan und Quill sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten.   
Allgemein hatte es den Anschein das Ronan in Führung lag und jedes mal wenn er einen Schlagabtausch zu seinen Gunsten entschied, lachte er wie wahnsinnig vor Freude.   
„Ich glaub es einfach nicht.“ Gamora saß neben Quills Musikgerät am Boden, Drax stand neben ihr und versuchte allen ernstes, die Bewegungen der beiden Kontrahenten vor ihnen nachzuahmen.  
Rockets Waffe lag auf ihrer anderen Seite.   
Eigentlich wollte Rocket den Bastard der Groot umgebracht hatte damit abschießen aber die Szenen vor ihm hatten seinen Verstand kurzfristig ausgeschaltet. Und dann hatte er gesehen wie sich in Groots Überresten einer der Triebe bewegte und jetzt lag die Waffe unbeachtet da, während Rocket sich um einen winzig kleinen Babygroot kümmerte.  
Vor ihnen legte Quill gerade etwas hin, das ein wenig wie ein Stepptanz wirkte, während er er mit den Armen so tat , als würde er Pistolen halten und damit schießen.  
Ronan konterte, indem er seinen Streithammer wie einen Bâton benutzte und eindrucksvoll um seinen Körper wirbelte.


End file.
